The Daughter of Crime
by lileu982715
Summary: Hi, I'm Trixie. You've heard of Batman right? And you know his oath to never kill anybody or let anyone die? Yeah well, my life was perfect until ol' bats came and murdered my parents. This is my story, I am the Daughter of Crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Fanfic so it might suck but just bear with me **  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ** No matter how much I want to, I have never, nor will I ever, own any of the comic book characters in this story except for my OC, Trixie.**

I gripped the bar tightly in my hands, the usual adrenaline rush pounding in my veins. This was the first time I had ever practiced with my whole family watching: Uncle Harvey, Aunt Pamela, Aunt Selina, Mom and Dad. Usually I practiced alone while I copied the movements I saw performed on a large television screen. Occasionally, Dad would come and watch for a while and give me pointers- but I never had this many people watching me before. I took a deep breath and swung out on the bar. I could hear my family cheering me on, I smiled as I swung back and forth, getting ready to let go. I closed my eyes and let go of my bar. I did a quadruple flip in the air and clamped onto the next bar, my eyes opening. I lifted myself over the bar with my arms and went upside down, smiling the whole time. I then did a backwards somersault and landed on the platform, I bowed as my family cheered and applauded my great triumph. I quickly climbed down the ladder and raced towards my family, I was greeted with hugs and compliments.

"You looked even better than the Boy Wonder!" Uncle Harvey congratulated, I smiled even bigger and everything felt perfect. But perfect doesn't ever last for long. Not when you're 'family' is a group of arch-criminals, your parents being Harley Quinn and "The Clown Prince of Crime." Because even when you're life is a bowl of sunshine, there are always some clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and tell me what you think, or else I will never update ever again…JK!<br>But seriously, comment.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration

**Hi! So... sorry I haven't updated in forever but I blame school. Why they think we need homework even on vacations is beyond my understanding. Good news and bad news. Good news, I'm nearly done with chapter three. Bad news, it won't be uploaded for a while. But do not fret my fine feathered friends, every day I don't update, I learn something new on writing techniques. So sit back,(without falling over) and enjoy the 2nd chapter**

"To our favorite little troublemaker, Trixie!" my dad proposed, everyone cheering and clanking their red and purple (my favorite colors) glasses with twirly straws together. I smiled from ear to ear and took a sip of my Shirley Temple. All around me were decorations an presents galore, giant wall posters of acrobats fearlessly flipping through the air, tight rope walkers with tiny umbrellas looking ready to plunge into the audience, and, my personal favorite, the Flying Graysons.

I was there the last night they performed- it was the most magical night of my life. Sure the whole, the-parents-plunged-to-death thing wasn't _that _magical, but it was the first time I had been allowed to leave home with mom and Dad by my side and not someone who worked for us. Mom put her hair down and wore normal clothes, while Dad wore a rainbow wig and big shoes so everybody thought he was a clown that worked for the circus. We sat in the crowd and watched all of the amazing performances- it was perfect. Then the Graysons came on and I saw Richard-Dick was his nickname, he did a quadruple in the air and landed perfectly. A kid only one year older than me executed a quadruple perfectly- a QUADRUPLE- the thing that only two other people on _Earth _can do, was completed by a nine year old. Even though I knew that I shouldn't have been… I was sort of- glad- I guess you could say that Dick didn't plummet to his death. I've even gotten to see him once or twice (or ten times) when Dad ransomed him to Bruce Wayne, even though Dad never got much more than a punch to the face from Batman…

But anyways, back to my party: Blackjack, our butler/friend/chauffeur/cook/designated homework helper, came into the room rolling in a 5 tier cake, each tier depicting a Kiddie Justice character dying a horrible death, and at the very top of the cake there was a small model of Robin with a flag that said 'Bang' on it sticking out of his chest, I was holding the revolver. Everybody cheered and I laughed so hard that I started crying. I hugged Blackjack and we exchanged smiles.  
>"Well, what are we waiting for? Cut the cake, my darling!" Dad exclaimed with the biggest grin possible. Blackjack handed me a butcher knife that gleamed shiny silver. I sliced the knife through the cake and my family cheered- I was officially done with my training.<p>

**Please review and maybe, just maybe, Joker won't pay you a visit in the night with a crowbar ;)**


	3. The Mission

Time could _not_ go any slower. It was 2:48 PM, 2 minutes left of school but the clock had said that for what seemed like an eternity. I was sitting in my Honors Language Arts 10 class, silently reading a book that I would most likely finish by the time school was out. It had been exactly a week since I had started school, and a week and three days since I had finished my training. High school was very interesting- being the only 12 year old 10th grader and all- but I had made a friend, Dick Grayson, my hero. But he didn't know me as Trixie Quinn, the Joker and Harley Quinn's daughter. No, he knew me as "Running Deer Martin", the Native American girl whose parents lived on the reservation and was only at Gotham Academy because of her scholarship for having an I.Q. of 198. I wasn't lying; I was just- stretching the truth a tad. I _am_ Native American, but I never lived on the res., my dad was born on one and was given the name, "Laughing Man" because, when he was little, the tribe carved a smile onto his face as part of some ritual so that his first born child could have the blessing of the gods and receive powers. It was gruesome at the time but it sure helps me now. I actually _do_ have an I.Q. of 198 so that helped me a bunch. But the point is, Dick Grayson was my friend. I mean, wow. My inspiration, the person who changed my life forever, was my friend. Of course, I couldn't act that star struck around him or he would most likely think I was some insane fangirl…  
>'2:49. Only one more minute to go, Trix. Relax.' I thought, studying the cover of the book that I had now finished.<br>"Hidden message in the colors?" I jumped slightly at the joking remark and saw Dick trying very hard to stifle a chuckle at my surprise. I smiled and shook my head, "Not that I could find."  
>He smiled and the bell rang, making me jump up and gather my things which took me about 1 second. Just as I was bolting to the door I heard Mrs. Johnson yell "Hold it!"<br>I turned reluctantly around and walked back to face her and Dick at her podium.  
>"Wow Sacagawea, you really live up to your name." Dick said, grinning.<br>"Now, I understand that you have places to go, people to see and all that but I have a request," Mrs. Johnson drolled," You and Dick are my best students by far and I have picked you two to represent our class in the school's writing competition. You will write a story together and share it with the school, if and when you win, you will go to the district competition and then the state." She explained, still wasting my time, "Your Final Copy is due to me by next Monday, you have 7 days. Have fun!"  
>She handed me and Dick a copy of the writing prompt and requirements. I stuffed the sheet in my binder and ran without reading it.<p>

By the time I reached Blackjack's van, I was doubled over, gasping for breath.  
>"Keep that up and you will be too tired to accomplish your mission." Blackjack teased.<br>"Don't even joke like that, Blacky!" I climbed into the backseat of the vehicle and he handed me a sparkly purple box with green ribbon. I opened the box and pulled out the amazing contents- a thin sleeved, diamond printed top, long gloves with a concealed knife inside, a stylish utility belt with a 'T' shaped buckle out of pure diamond, black steel toed boots, a purple tutu like skort that doubled as a parachute, a locket filled with joker gas compressed into smoke pellets, and a black domino mask that had heat vision goggles that could be turned on and off. I squealed with delight and pulled the curtain separating me from Blackjack closed, slipping on my new costume and slipping out of my boring G.A. uniform. I yanked open the curtain, "how do I look Blacky?" I asked, not even trying to conceal my obvious excitement.  
>"Even better than you did a minute ago." He said with a small smile, "Here we are- are you ready?"<br>"I was born ready!" I laughed, stepping out of the car, my heart racing as I gazed upon the huge museum warehouse in front of me. Blackjack drove around to the back of the building as I took a huge breath and opened the door.

"So nice of you to join us, my dear!" Dad said as he and mom came out from behind the door.  
>"Oh! Our little girl's growin' up so fat Puddin'!" My mom dabbed a few tears off of her face with a colored handkerchief my dad pulled from his sleeve.<br>"Come on, the diamonds are over there. The guards are on break but should be back shortly so we must make haste!" Dad pointed out the security panel that would screech if anyone got close to the gems. I pulled a small, silent grenade out of my belt, pulled the tab, and threw it at the panel- successfully disconnecting it.  
>"Well done, sweetie!" Mom said, wiping off the remnants of her tears. We walked over to the crate which held the diamonds and Dad handed me a crowbar- his favorite crowbar. "You're gonna let me use your special crowbar?"<br>"Of course, my beloved burglar. I'd say you earned it."  
>I beamed a huge grin up at him and opened the crate. Flawless sparkling filled my eyes; I reached in to grab one.<br>"Ah-ah-ah," I heard, "the exhibits in cases are for looking, not for touching."  
>The diamond in my hand was gone at the sound of the cackle. I turned around and saw a big black bat and a small red, black and yellow bird. A flicker of surprise crossed Robin's face when he saw that it wasn't just Dad and Mom robbing the place, but the look was gone as quick as it came. A look of disgust mixed with a scowl stuck to the Bat's face, he glared at me.<br>"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." He said in a gruff voice,  
>"Oh, how rude of me, I'm… Trixter. How very nice to meet you both." I grinned at my quick improvising for my name,<br>"How'd you get stuck with these clowns? Totally _not_ astrous." Robin questioned as I prepared myself for a fight.  
>"Stuck is such a powerful word, Boy Blunder. On the contrary, I was <span>born<span>to be with these 'clowns.'"

I ran at full speed towards Robin and flipped over his head, kicking his legs out from under him. He jumped back up and threw a punch at my middle which I easily missed by jumping backwards. My mom was working on securing the diamonds while my dad was busy trying to stab Batman. Dad was only able to get a few good licks in, and even then any distraction made by Robin could make him lose the fight. I decided to do the one thing I knew would distract both Batman and Robin.  
>Over 20 feet above me was a steel bar, I took a deep breath and flew up to the bar, grasping it tightly in my hands and did a quadruple to the long metal beam about 8 feet away and landed in a perfect bow. The fact that I could fly <em><span>and<span>_ due a quadruple was enough to make both Bird and Bat look at me so that Dad could gain the upper hand.  
>Robin jumped onto the beam with me, keeping his distance and strategizing.<br>"Where'd you learn _those_ tricks? Last time I checked, joker and Harley can't train people to fly or teach them acrobatics."  
>"You would be surprised what they taught me."<br>I lunged at him and we started fighting. 'Left hook, block, backflip, duck…' I concentrated hard, not letting anything else distract me. I heard a clatter down below but neither Robin nor I took any notice. A second crash caught the Bird's attention and I was able to get a good hit in.  
>Robin stumbled off of the beam but caught himself with his grappling hook, I simply jumped down and let my para-skirt slow my drop- but nothing could stop the drop of my heart when I saw what the sounds had come from. Batman was leaning over my dad and my mom was sprawled out next to the crate of diamonds.<br>"No," I breathed, rushing over to Dad, Batman stepped out of my way and I checked Dad's pulse.  
>Nothing.<br>I put my ear on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.  
>Nothing.<br>I took off my glove and put my hand under his nose to feel him breathing.  
>Nothing.<br>I ran over to Mom and repeated the process.  
>Nothing, nothing at all.<br>"No, no, no. No, please… PLEASE!" I screamed, on the verge of tears.  
>"No, y-you can't leave me- you can't! Please! I'll do anything- don't leave me, please, please, please don't!" I was sobbing now, I turned to face the murderer, a deranged smile on my tear streaked face. I pointed a shaky finger at the Bat, stepping closer to him.<br>"You did this. You took away my parents- YOU ****ING DID THIS!" I got the knife from my glove that I still had on and started slashing, nothing mattered anymore- I would destroy Batman and Robin.  
>Batman dodged everything I did, a stupid look of shock on his face- he wasn't even man enough to handle what he had just done.<br>I felt arms wrap around me and I struggled, Robin held on tight as Batman came forward with a needle.  
>"Let go of me!" I struggled even more as Batman emptied the syringe into the crook of my arm. I suddenly felt very heavy, like my legs couldn't support me anymore, and collapsed. I fought the urge to sleep for a few minutes, but eventually I succumbed to the darkness.<br>"They can't leave me…"


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I know that you are probably like "What is this? Give us the frickin' chapter already!" and I'm really sorry. I have actually written the next 2 chapters but I realized that they made absolutely no sense so I was busy trying to rewrite the next chapter when I had to go to camp all of last week so I didn't get to write then. I got back on Saturday and as we were driving home I learned that one of my best friends got sick with meningitis on Thursday and got taken off of life support on Friday- he turned 14 last month and had never been sick, ever. I'm sorry that I'm bothering you with my life but I just wanted to inform you that it's going to probably take a long time to write the next chapter because my mind is under a lot of stress and there is now a huge hole in my heart. I will probably upload the next chapter in a separate story to give you something to munch on but just know that that chapter is not going to be used, therefore, it will not have anything to do with the rest of the story. Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait but please understand that I'm trying my best. Love, Rapunzel (Lileu982715)  
>P.S. If you are wondering who that is in the cover it's me with a mask on that is supposed to look like Trixie- my friend was sitting next to me in that picture so even if you hate the cover I'm not going to change it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Captivity

**Guess whose back? It's me! Hey, so I am nearly done with the next chapter so that should be up within the next week, (hopefully-depending on homework) I can't guarantee that the next few chapters (including this one) will be all that great because a lot of stuff has been going on besides my friend passing away and my mind is kinda distracted but at least I'm updating, right? Hope you enjoy this chapter **

I groaned as I sat up, stretching my sore muscles. I winced, 'God, did I fall off my trapeze?... and land on my head?'  
>After popping a few bones, I opened my eyes and saw something that made me stop breathing for a minute. I wasn't I my huge bed surrounded by purple walls and red carpets- there weren't even any of my toys! I was in a rather small bed in a big glass room.<p>

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore…" I whispered, jumping out of the bed and walking silently to one of the clear walls.  
>I tentatively put my hand to the glass- years of training teaching me to never be too careful when in enemy territory.<br>Surprisingly, there was no electricity coursing through my veins and I relaxed just a little bit.

Suddenly memory hit me hard and my legs gave out, though I felt nothing as my numb body hit the ground.  
>I felt my mind trying to send itself back to the memory and replay it.<br>I clutched my head in my hands and tried to block out my betraying mind.  
>"Come on, Come on!" I was nearly screaming by now- the strain on my mind feeling like a white hot fire. Tears of frustration were streaming down my face.<p>

"M'gann, stop!"

My mind broke free and I finally collapsed in a heap on the cool ground, gasping for air.  
>I heard a sound like a door opening and I reluctantly looked up, expecting to see Black Mask or one of his new henchman boy-toys.<br>What I _did_ see almost brought a smile to my face.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" Miss Martian, I recognized, asked.  
>I was about to answer when a redhead boy (Kid Flash) butted in, "She's more than alright, she's smoking hot! Tell me angel babe, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He smirked, offering a gloved hand (Which I could easily have broken) and pulled me up.<br>I casually dusted myself off, "No, but I did manage to scrape my knee crawling out of Hell."  
>I smiled at the scared faces from around the room.<p>

I did a head count and did a pouty frown.  
>"Where's Birdboy? He didn't want to visit my cage?"<br>Fishdude took a step towards me, "Robin is with Batman trying to gather information"  
>"-About me." I finished, my grin turning stone cold, my demeanor changing. I could see the team tense, preparing for a fight- I put on a fake smile, "Well if you wanted to know about little old me all you had to do was ask! My favorite colors are red and purple, I absolutely adore candy and love laughing-"<br>"You know that's not the information we want." This time the imitation Super Idiot spoke up and I could practically read his emotions, frustration, anger, impatience- I could use that to my advantage…  
>"We could offer you protection from the Joker, you could start a new life, with your abilities Robin told us about we could even take you into our team- that is, if you change your ways." Fish dude just made a big mistake.<p>

I pretended to be deep in thought and turned around.  
>I spun around and kicked Kid Flash in the jaw, putting my hands on his shoulders to help provide a launch pad for a flip. I landed behind the team and ran out of the door that they idiotically left open and forced it to close with my mental abilities.<br>"Smell you later, kiddies!" I heard them pounding on the door and felt another presence trying to open the glass prison but I just reconfigured the security code.  
>'Should take a while for them to figure it out.'<p>

I flew up into the rafters so, even if they did break out, I was hidden.  
>"Well, while I'm here I might as well gather information…" I whispered to myself.<br>I leaped around from beam to beam until I was above a big computer.

I rolled my eyes, "So inconspicuous, capes."

I leapt down and saw a huge keyboard in front of me. I was about to try to enter passwords when I realized the dimwads forgot to lock the computer.  
>In 5 short minutes I had retained all the information they had on my crime family and more.<br>I heard the door to the prison slide open and I quickly wiped the hard drive and flew back up.

'Dad is gonna be so proud of me.' I thought with a huge smile. Before I could actually stand up I heard breathing and I swiped my right leg behind me- making my opponent fall.  
>Turning around I saw that my opponent was none other than the lovely big black bat.<p>

I gasped as I caught glimpses of my parents' figures lying on the ground- not moving. I closed my eyes and stumbled- losing my balance on the beam. I felt myself falling and heard a scream.  
>I expected to feel the hard floor connect with my spine and have it shatter like glass but instead I felt a pair of small but strong arms catch me.<br>"I got you." I willed my eyes to open and saw that Robin had caught me. I sluggishly tried to struggle out of his arms- my shock at the memories and falling making me incredibly weak. I only succeeded in making his grip tighter and I felt myself being carried back to the glass cage.

"Why didn't you let me die? So I could be with them?"  
>I was laid on the bed and I began to fight a losing fight with my eyes to stay awake.<br>"Batman and I aren't killers. We didn't kill Joker and Harley." He said softly.  
>"Liar." I whispered as I fell asleep.<p>

**So… yeah. I hope you understood the things I didn't explain like why she was being forced into her memories.(M'Gann was trying to see into her mind and caused Trixie to remember)  
>Please review! Alert, favorite, whatever fits your fancy- Thanks to everyone who has already done these things, it literally makes me smile and makes me blab a lot more to my friends about how frickin' awesome my readers are!P.S. I hate to ask but if anyone wants to get me a belated Labor Day present I would super appreciate if someone recommended me to FudoTwin17? No? Okay then- I still love you all, hugs and kisses <strong> 


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter like I promised (: Just to tell you all, I probably won't be updating for a little while because I'm not actually sure what's going to happen next exactly…. Soooo yeah (:  
>Disclaimer: If I owned anything of value I wouldn't be trying to decide if YOLO was a good enough excuse to eat week expired yogurt. So no, I don't own YJ or any DC characters ):<strong>

The sun shone brightly and I leaned back in the sand to enjoy the warm rays. A scream sounded through the air and I jerked up, frantically looking around for the source of the sound. Two figures were in the water, the bigger one splashing the smaller one and I smiled.  
>"Come join us, sweetie! The water's fine!" Mom ran onto the beach and started pulling me up.<br>I ran into the water with her and dived under- watching schools of shiny teal fish swimming around to avoid me, I soared up to show Mom and Dad. As I looked around for them I saw them lying face down, floating gently on the water. Before I had time to react I felt a thickness on my hands and looked down- blood had replaced the beautiful clear water. I screamed and heard laughing.  
>Batman stood on the beach with a smoking revolver and a smile on his face. I saw a flash of green on my hands and noticed that my outfit had changed- I was wearing a girl version of the Robin costume.<p>

"Wake up!" Dick was now in the blood to, his head barely staying above.  
>"Dick! Dick!" I was screaming. I needed to save him.<br>I reached my hand out, my fingers almost touching his outstretched hand.

"Wake up!"

I gasped and jerked my body up, shaking uncontrollably, my blue green eyes darting around the room. The entire group of miniature heroes were surrounded around me and I realized I was still in the uncomfortable prison bed.  
>"What is wrong?" Aqualad asked.<br>"W-Why do you c-care?"  
>'Darn it,' I thought, 'my stutter's back… well, I guess you can never trust a doctor with a gun to his head…' I almost laughed at the fond memory, but I was still shaking.<br>"We care because screaming in the middle of the night generally means that something bad is happening." The green archer said, looking annoyed that she had been woken up.

"Guys it's obvious she doesn't want to talk about it." Robin of all people said.  
>They all walked out of my cage until only the Boy Blunder was left.<br>"L-Look, I'm really tired and n-need my beauty s-sleep-"  
>"Who is Dick?" It didn't sound like a question, but a command.<br>"Well look who's all high and mighty all of a s-sudden." I said, proud that I barely stuttered.  
>He glared an almost perfect replica of the Batglare. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me off without an explanation. I sighed, "Dick Grayson- that rich kid of Bruce Wayne- he was in my dream."<br>'Yeah, no stuttering, good job Trix!'

"Why was he in your dream?"  
>"Will you stop with the questions?!"<br>'Calm down- it isn't worth it' I tried but failed to convince myself.  
>"My parents were just killed by your mentor and you have the frickin' nerve to question me?!" Uh-Oh…<br>"Your parents?" a sad look crossed his face, "I'm sorry- I didn't know…" his voice went soft and I was reminded of Dick's voice.  
>'Only it's not Dick it's your sworn enemy- big difference.'<br>"What's your name?" he asked, in a tone that was kind and curious, like he wanted to know my name just to know it- not for information.  
>'He knows who you are- might as well tell him.'<br>"Trixie- Trixie Quinn…"  
>"Trixie… I like that name."<br>I smiled a true, genuine smile.

'No, don't fall for it. He's trying to make you weak.' My training told me, but something about him seemed real and familiar.  
>Robin looked unsure for a moment and paused before he spoke again.<br>"Look, I know that I shouldn't be doing this but… Good luck." He said as he left the room.

'Good luck?' I thought to myself, confused. I shook my head and lay back down before I realized something.

Robin didn't close the door. 

**Oh snap. What will happen now? I wish I knew. Anyways, goodbye my lovely-loves, (: Review Favorite Alert PLEASE! **


End file.
